I will never work for you
by piercing-green-eyes
Summary: The rowdy ruff boys have finally taken over the world and  have to the powerpuff girls as slaves. When buttercup starts to rebel what lengths will butch go through to get her back under control?
1. Chapter 1

The rowdy ruff boys had done it. They had taken over. And there was nothing we could do about it. And the worst part is… I am in love with butch.

"Butterbabe could you get some water for me" butch called to me from where I was standing. You see a month ago the ruff's had succeeded in taking over and me and my sisters were enslaved by them, each working for her counterpart. So yeah life pretty much sucked.

"Of course butch" I said.

"Na ah ahh, remember what you had to call me" He said with a wicked grin.

"Of course master butch" I uttered through my teeth.

I went to the enormous kitchen (the boys had infiltrated the biggest mansion in Townsville) and got the water.

"Thankyou gorgeous" He said and sipped the water. I turned away and uttered under my breath:

"F*** you"

"Are you volunteering?" _Damn he's hearing._

But before I could go back to my post he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap.

"Don't make this beautiful face sad, look on the bright side, now you don't have to run every time something goes wrong in this god forsaken town.

"Your right sir, I am so happy now" I recited the lines blossom told me to say so I don't get punished, but I couldn't help but put a sarcastic twist on my lines.

"I do not particularly like your tone butterfly. But I will let it slide, now come on I feel like I need a fight" He picked me up (bridal style) and walked over to the green and black fighting rink.

"You are so generous, master"

"I know, don't forget sexy smart and delightfully evil"

"Yes sir you are sexy and smart and evil and generous"

We walked over into the rink and took our respective stances, even though I was not allowed to even try and win.

"Why don't we make it interesting" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting master?"

"Yes a wager or a bet im thinking… If I win you have to kiss me and if you win… I'll let the professor go free" (the professor had been locked up but the boys). My heart ached at the thought of my father being locked up the cells all alone so I jumped at the chance.

"You are so on"

"There's the buttercup I know, ready 3…2…1… go!" he shouted and we lunged at each other. Butch had a lot more practise then me so he was faster, he kicked me in the jaw and while I was having a moment of weakness he grabbed my good punching wrist and twisted, then he grabbed my hair and pulled it back, that was a mistake. While he grabbed my hair I kicked my heel up into a place were no guys want to be kicked and while he was doubled over in pain I grabbed his back and pushed him away. But unfortunately he turned around and grabbed my shoulders and thrust them back sending me to the ground. Repeatedly he punched my face, punch after punch after punch until finally I was drifting of but I didn't get knocked out I was just dazed.

"I think I won, so where's that kiss?" He said

"Can you just wait until im up" I grunted, screw being punished.

"Touchy aren't we"

I staggered up and tried to back away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, way to close.

"Now don't be rude" I kept trying to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me.

"Am I going to get my reward or not?"

"Fine" I muttered bitterly.

He lowered his head toward me and roughly pressed his lips to mine crashing against them. Before I knew what the hell I was doing I kissed him back and moved my arms up to his neck. He growled and slide his tongue into my mouth tasting everywhere in it. I moaned wanting this never to stop. He messed with my hair and pulled my waist closer. He pushed me to the wall and started kissing my neck affectionately. I think I may have a hickey or 3. He raised his head up to me and licked my lips, and parted them with his tongue sliding it in for one last 'kiss'.

He smirked and walked away leaving me breathless.

"You're such a douche!" I screamed to no-one in particular.

"Are you coming, you need to do some stuff for me, like a good little slave" Butch said coming back behind me.

"I am sooo not doing anything for you, you son of a bitch!" I screamed at him.

"Awww, is buttercup starting to rebel, I'll tell you what I am going to give you another chance before I punish you"

"NO WAY!" I yelled at him and spit at his shoes. BIG MISTAKE.

He grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and started walking toward the masion. He opened a door and threw me down on the floor, hard.

"You stay here, ill be back in a moment" He said. And with that he was gone and I heard a clicking. _Shit the doors locked, uhh and no fucking windows._

Butch POV

I walked Into another room, and another, and another until I came out by the pool, where brick was, blossom standing a couple of meters away.

"Dude hows it go-" He began, but I needed to hurry.

"Buttercups starting to rebel, she wont work anymore" I said hurridly.

"So just move to the back-up plan, she'll give in" He said simply.

"Are you sure she's very tough"

"Just do it, and if it doesn't work, tell her she had to work for you or you'll kill her precious farther. I could blossom stiffin out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok, have fun with you dolly" I said looking at blossom, she had a snarl on her face, _soo scary._

I walked down, down, down ,down staricases until I came to a duty, dark, gloomy room with many doors.

"Get the professor" I tell a tall bulky man. H walked over to one of the doors and opened it with a key.

"Give me chemical anti- X" I say and I heard a scuffling, and a bony pale had petruded from the darkess, with a bottle that had puple liquid in it.

I went back up the stairs and into the room that held buttercup.

".chance buttercup" I said and she looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Go to hell!"

" Fine, have it your way." I pushed her down and sat ontop of her.

"Open wide" I said, but of course she didn't, I didn't expect her to. So I held her nose, and waited until she needed air. She gasped and I quickly poured the liquid into her mouth. She coughed and retched until all the liquid had moved from her trechear.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she screamed and ran towards me pushing me down.

"Save your energy butterbabe you will need it" I said before getting up and started to walk out when she was infront of me and she pushed me backwards, she punched my gut and kicked my leg, I let out groan of pain as she beat me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the door, she struggled trying to get out of my grip, I kept holding her arm tight until we got to a big green room I threw her down on the bed while closing the door.

"I am going to escape butch, there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Well ill give it a shot, calm down and you stay here or ill kill your old man" she tensed and bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine, I wont leave just leave my dad alone" she said shaking.

"Ok that's a good girl, now I'll be back soon, just stay here honey"

"One question, why didn't you threaten to k-kill him to make me do what you want?"

"Believe it or not I don't like playing the kill card a lot"

"Oh um…o-ok but what am I meant to do?"

"Well you could sleep, play a game or spend the whole day dreaming of me" I smirked and walked out the door.

Buttercup (POV)

When butch left I screamed and ran to the bed pounding my fist against it. He makes me so MAD, everything about him is infuriating his annoying smirk, his black shaggy annoying hair his massive arms his stupid unbearably piercing eyes and his gorgeous lips… NO shut up buttercup!

I walked over to a stack of books, it was lucky we were counterparts and liked the same kind of books. Finally I picked 'blood of the lost' A vampire zombie horror book, its my favourite. I sat down on the bed and read. I kept reading for 2 hours until I felt sleepy and I rested my head down on my pillow and fell asleep.

4 hours later…

I woke up feeling warm and comforted. But then I felt something pull me back and found that butch had his arm around me and hugging me while he slept. I thought about not moving, he looked so peaceful and to be truthful I actually liked it. But then I came to my senses.

"Ahhhh butch get of me you perv, I was sleeping!" I screamed and he opened his eyes slowly a smirk creeping on his face.

"Good morning Butterbabe, how was your sleep?" he asked .

"It was great but then I woke up to find you h-holding me, and then it got so much worse" I said, _Damn I hesitated_.

"You know you loved it, I knew you woke up and didn't respond for like 2 minutes"

I tried to wriggle away but he pulled me closer wrapping both arms around me.

"Butch let. ! stop hugging me just unhand me!"

"No I don't want to now shut up I want to go back to sleep, and your my teddy bear" He said smiling at the look on my face.

"Can I get some water first though" I asked hoping he would let me go.

"Sure, just hold on" He said and reached over and pressed a button.

"Yes mr. butch" a young girl asked.

"My flower would like some water" He said and she left.

"You cant get away that easily, now I need to get some sleep"

He adjusted his arms and pressed his cheek to e and fell asleep. 

_2 Hours later_...

I woke up again still in the same position as when I went to sleep.

"Butch get of me right now!" I said angrily.

"Awww do I have to im so comfy"

"Yes you do and if you don't ill throw water on you"

"Fine but im not happy about it" he said and released me, I wriggled away and fell of the bed with a thump.

"Haha, see if you leave me you get hurt" He said and helped me up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes but if a stay with you ill have to work fo you" I retorted.

"Yes true, But I think of it as you doing anything I want you to"

"O god, is that ALL you think about?"

"Yep pretty much, now I have nothing to do today so I get to spend the whole day with you" he said sneakily.

I walked over to the bathroom and had a paused before I walked in.

"Butch, promise me that you wont use x-ray vision to spy on me in the shower". I asked.

"No"

"Ok I guess I wont have a shower until you've left" I said walking back over to the bed and sitting down.

"Well… what. Are. We. Going. To. Do. Now" He said walking around mockingly.

"I know what your not going to do, try anything"

Buttercup (POV)

"I know what your not going to do, try anything"

"No I don't want to, and plus I am the ruler of the world I can do anything I want with you" I said furosiously , walking slowly toward me.

"Butch, stop right there, don't come any closer" I said backing up to the wall.

"Oh why butterfly?" he said cornering me and playing with a strand of my hair.

"Back off butch, and let go of my hair" I said, pressing myself against the wall.

"Becareful butters you should look out, who do you think your talking to?" He said moving around me and breathing on my neck, a shiver went up my spine.

"A giant douche, now " I said getting angry. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, pushing my shoulders down to the ground.

"You do realise that I can knock you out and not get arrested for it, no-one would even know!"

".ALONE!" I said and tried to run away but he pushed me to the ground again.

"No I like playing with you" he said and fiddled with my hair again.

"You do realise this would be counted as sexual harassment right" I said trying to hold strong.

"Yeah, and im okay with it" his face was inches from mine.

"I don't… I don't… I-I don't want" my voice trailed of.

"You know you do" he said and pressed his lips to mine, in a long deep passionate kiss. His hands moved up to my waist, sliding up my stomache and to my bra. I tried to push him away with my hands but he wouldn't budge. I tried not kissing him, but every time I pursed my lips I got lost in the pleasure of it all. When I finally managed to get him off me, I felt violated but kind of in a good way.

"You don't ever touch my chest again you pervert" I yelled scrambling up and running away to the back of the wall.

"But it's so nice" he said walking toward me.

"Go away!" I screamed running in the opposite direction.

"Don't be scared buttercup, you know I can read your mind right, I know you loved it so don't act so scared" he said finally trapping me and taking my wrist, walking over to the chairs and throwing me in the chair.

"Yes I admit it was… pleasurable, but you can't just feel me up against my will, and if you do it again, I will beat you to a pulp!" I threatened.

"Ok first it was WAY more then pleasurable," He laughed.

"you are so cocky, imagine what you would be like if I didn't stop you"

"Soon you may not have to imagine" he smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh butch, I'll always have to imagine, anyway im hungry, its your turn to get ME food" I said, thinking he had to get me watever I want.

"Ha-ha, you forget I have OTHER slaves"

When our food arrived, I was starving. I had eggs, bacon, salad (which I didn't eat) and apple juice…I have to say I was a pretty good meal.

"Ok butch, im going to read a book, now that doesn't mean I want you to slap my ass or anything, ok?" I said smirking.

"No promises"

I walked over to the spot where my book was and sat down.

An hour later…

I was feeling really tired and my eyelids started drop and then I fell asleep.

In the dream…

"Buttercup, help me!" I heard bubbles yell from the ground were she was getting punched repeatedly by butch.

"Butch, GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. MY. SISTER" I yelled knocking him off and kicking in the gut. I kept hearing the screams of the innocent civillians as they ran from burning buildings, rowdy ruff boy clones and the turmoil that was everywhere.

"Buttercup I wouldn't do that if I where you… see this?" he said showing me a clock of some sort "it's a bomb and if you don't serender ill set it off".

"But you'll blow up, aswell"

"True, I will die, so will you and so will everyone in this town, its your call"

"Ok, fine, just don't hurt anyone" tears where streaming down my cheeks.

"Good girl now just walk over to the microphone" he said guiding me over to the podium.

"Everybody, give up it-its over, the rowdy ruff boys have won" I said yelling so that everybody could hear me.

All the civilians yell, and cry and scream 'you're meant to protect us!'

"Wake up buttercup" someone shake me into consciousness

"W-what?" I said dazed.

"You were screaming, and I couldn't wake you up" butch said slowly leaning me up.

"Why do you care?" I asked, a new dose of hatred fired up within me.

I just looked at me and gaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch (POV)

Yeah why do I care if she's ok, but when she started screaming something awoke inside me, it was just a terrible sound-

"Hello? Why do you care?" her voice jotted me out of my daze.

"I can't have my workers thinking im torturing you now can i?" I said thinking on my feet.

"Riiggghhhtt" she said walking over to the water bottle and taking a sip. I thought about making up some excuse to go but I thought she would call me on it.

"Well anyway, I think im going to have a shower" I said. (Only the boys can see through walls).

"Ok, like I care" she said lying back on the bed.

"Ha-ha, now if you fall asleep don't start screaming ok?" I said only partly joking.

"Oh please, you might as well be torturing me" she scowled. I entered the bathroom, striped and turned the hot water on. As the steaming water rushed down my torso, I went into thinking about what would happen if we made peace with the city of Townsville, would buttercup by my girlfriend, would we have friends, would life be better if we had listened to boomer. I used my x-ray vision to look at buttercup, she was still lying on the bed but her head was propped up by her arm and she was reading out loud to herself. She was so beautiful; hey a lot of things can change in 10 years.

"Butch stop looking at me you pervert, im not taking my clothes off" I heard her yell at me. How did she…

"Because you've been in there for 45 minutes" she yelled again.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom and saw her eyes dart up, widen, squeeze shut and go back to her book.

"You like what you see huh?" I smirked.

"More like repulsed, put some clothes on ok" she said trying to look away from my wet 6 pack.

"Stop checking out my abs then" I said mockingly.

"Urghh" she muttered and buried back in her book.

I walked over to the walk in wardrobe, closed the door and got changed; a pair of khakis and a black T-shirt that stretched across my chest outline the muscles.

I started to think about how long the chemical anti- X would take until it started to affect her, but she has been so tired and slept a lot.

"BUTCH" I heard buttercup scream.

I raced out of the wardrobe,

"Buttercup are you ok? What's happened!"

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I USE MY POWERS?" she screamed looking livid.

"Well that would be the work of chemical anti-X; it takes away the use of your powers and drains your energy"

"Why, why would you do that?"

"It's your punishment; until you agree to go back to work you are going to tire out until you can't even talk" I smirked at her widened eyes.

"Well good luck with that, I have more energy than a normal person"

"You don't think I thought of that, this can out your energy out fast and you'll slowly fade away" I said kind of truthfully.

"But butch, you wouldn't let me be in that much agony, what if I managed to raise my eyes and say 'help me, im so tired, butch please help me'?" she said in a fake helpless voice.

"Ha-ha that doesn't work on me"

She slumped back in the bed and laid her head on the army green pillow… and soon I heard a faint sniffle that she was asleep.

I snuck around to check that she was asleep, and then left to check on the others.

Buttercup

As soon as I heard the door close I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, I only had a very short time to do this; I turned on the hot water and jumped in. As the hot water rushed down my hair, I thought about how life had gone pair shaped, and how it was all my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

I realized I had been in the shower for over 20 minutes and I was hoping against hope that butch wasn't back as I stepped out and slowly got back into my clothes. As I emerged from the bathroom, I thanked the lord that the room was still empty, but just as I sat down the door opened and butch came striding in stopping when he noticed my damp hair and he put on a pout.

"You could have at least waited until I got back to have a shower Butterbabe" he said innocently.

"Oh your right, I am sorry that I didn't let you see me naked, it won't happen again" I said in a mock apologetic tone.

"Oh I certainly hope not"

I scoffed and continued with my book, I was so wrapped up in it I didn't realise butch had gotten on beside me and was staring.

"It's time to sleep" he announced to me turning off the lights.

"HEY!" I screamed annoyed because I was just getting to the good part.

"Shhh buttercup" he mumbled pulling me down to him and hugging me while he tried to fall asleep.

"You have to find a new teddy bear" I mumbled, I was actually feeling tired myself.

2 am the next morning…

Butch

I woke up and looked at the clock that read it was 2 in the morning…"urgg" I mumbled. Buttercup had somehow gotten away from me and was on the other side of the bed. She cannot rest can she? I thought to myself. I lazily reached over and grabbed her waist plling her back to me.

"Not now butch, im tired, torment me in the morning" she murmured.

"Ha, don't worry im jst a bit lonely" I laughed, and snuggled my nose into hair black mess of a hair.

"If I wasn't so tired id beat to a bloody pulp" she said and sighed.

As much as I tried I couldn't get back to sleep, I thought about waking buttercup just to annoy her but then she'd just insult me or punch me or something, so I decided to go for a walk around our town.

I walked out the door and downstairs, around the corner and through the front door.

I wonder how long chemical anti-X takes to take effect… or does it build up and then just happen at one time… I guess ill find out soon enough.

I rounded the corner and ran smack into someone.

"OW" she winced as she fell to the ground. "Watch were you're goi-" She noticed who I am and said "Sorry master butch" she said through clenched teeth.

Then I noticed who it was.

"What are you doing here bubbles!" I yelled.

"B-b-boomer wanted y-you to come and see him" she stuttered.

"What for?"

"He said something about b-brick panicking" she said and I started to walk fast away.

"Wait b-butch, um how is buttercup" I heard her ask tentitivly. I thought about how I would feel if I hadn't heard or seen my brothers for this long.

"She isn't working anymore, and she is spending the whole day in a room, so all in all, healthy" I told her and walked away but then I got an idea, I turned around.

"Bubbles, do you think that if you talked to buttercup you could get her under control?" I asked her.

"Um yes, but what if I don't"

"Then some bad stuff would go down" I threatened.

"Oh ok, just tell me when you want and ill talk her into it" she said suddenly.

"But I think that if im going to do that blossom would be a great help" she said showing a sliver of bravery.

"Ok ill tell butch, but you can't plan anything" I said and she nodded vigerosly. I walked away and went over to bricks place to see why he was so pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

"BUTCH!" I heard my name as soon as I walked into the big circular meeting room.

"Brick, heard you were angry why so twitchy bro?" I asked trying to sound calm, but truthfully brick scared the crap outta me when he was pissed.

"The people in the town are demanding more food, but we can't do that because we will look weak, and our lovely brother over there gave them lodes of food, and now they are demanding more" he screamed pointing to boomer who was in the corner staring at the floor.

"Dude calm down, just tell them that if they want more shit they have to swap for it" I couldn't actually believe this was all brick was getting freaked up for.

"But you don't get it, if this keeps happening there is gonna be a riot" he said more quietly, slumping down into the chair.

"Ok well how about this, all the food rations need to be confirmed by brick only, so the men down in the food cells need to have some sort of confirmation of bricks, like a signature or something" I said.

"Wow butch when did you get so smart" boomer asked coming back over to sit next to me because brick had calmed down.

"Hmm sometime before but anyway, I have an announcement" I smirked at their quizzical looks.

"Shoot" brick said.

"So you know how buttercup has not been working?" I asked and they nodded, "Well I had an idea, if we get her sister's to convince her to start working she might listen to them, because I can see, if this keeps going on, she's going to do something drastic"

"That's a great idea, when should we do this?" boomer asked.

"How about at the pool, tomorrow morning, like at 8 or something, and we place a listening bug, to make sure they don't conspirer"

"Cool let's do this, until tomorrow morning guys" brick said walking away and boomer followed his lead.

Next morning, 7:55 am

Butch

Just before I ran to get buttercup I placed a listening bug on the silver table surrounded by three chained chairs beside the pool. I concealed it under the table. Then I ran up the stairs and entered my room.

"Butterfly it's time to go for a little adventure" I called over to the floor and buttercup rose.

"Were going?" she asked.

"Just somewhere"

We walked out to the pool and I placed her in the chair that was facing the away from the pool.

"Have fun" I said and walked away.

Buttercup

Beep

What was that? I asked myself. I looked under the table and saw a listening device.

"Idiot" I whispered. But before I could do anything I heard footsteps.

"Bubbles!" I said and she ran out of boomers clutches and hugged me, usually I hate hugs but I hadn't seen bubbles in over a month!

"Buttercup, I've been so worried about you" she squealed.

"You know I can take care of myself, I've just been worried about you and blossom" I said looking into her concerned eyes.

"It hasn't been too bad, although I don't like the way brick looks at me" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Blossom! I've missed you guys so much, I wish we could see each other more" bubbles said running over to hug her.

"I know, but they can't, they'll think we are conspiring or something" blossom said, and I remembered the device, I kicked my foot up but I missed it, just then a short blonde boy with brown eyes came up.

"I need to strap you in now, please sit down, please" his eyes looked so sad and all of us obeyed, once we were strapped in the boy walked away.

I knew I didn't have long to do this before they realised the device was broken. I angled my foot correctly and before I thrust it up I said;

"Guys I need to tell you something, and please don't talk" I said and they nodded. I kicked my foot up as hard as I could and broke the device.

"They planted a listening bug under our table, I don't have long to tell you how we may defeat the boys so listen. Im going to start working for butch again, better yet im going to convince him that I like him. You are going to do the same. Once we have them wrapped around our fingers, well ask them if we can see each other again, then well work out what is our next move, im thinking we find a way to sneak out then once we are out, well find a way to get the professor and properly have an army, ok?" I said hurriedly.

"Yeah, im in" blossom. We both looked at bubbles.

"Ok, but we have to get dad as soon as we can" she said and before we could say more, our counterparts came up.

"Buttercup, just keep working for butch, it'll be easier for everyone and so no-one will get hurt" bubbles said eyeing me meaningly.

"FINE, but im not happy about it" I yelled getting what she was saying.

"Thank you buttercup" blossom said looking generally sincere; man she was a good actress.

"Good job girls" butch said smirking.

I made myself blush and butch looked at me quizzically and I ducked my head down, hey I never said I was a bad actor.

"Guys it was really nice seeing you, I really hope we will again" bubbles said looking teary.

"Well, you all need to part so make the goodbye's short okay?" butch said impatiently.

Once we were let out of our chains we had a 3 way hug.

"Good luck guys" I whispered and was dragged away by butch.

Buttercup

Once we were dragged away by our counterparts, I started thinking about ways to give butch the implication that I was falling for him.

But then I remembered who I was trying to fool, this was going to be WAY too easy.

"Butch im going to sleep, don't bother me, ok?" I told him climbing under the sheets.

"Whatever you say Butterbabe" he said smiling.

I pretended to fall asleep, and sure enough 10 minutes later I felt butch get in and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

I turned around so that I was snuggling into his chest. I could practically feel the smirk on his face as I did so.

An hour later…

When I awoke my head was pressed against butch's chest. It took me a couple of seconds to remember what I was about to do. I reached my arms up around his neck and I pulled myself up to him, still pretending I was asleep. Once I felt butch wake up, I pretended I was sleep talking.

"Mafagba mmm… butch" I muttered.

"Buttercup, stop dreaming about me and get working again" I heard him say and I fluttered my eyes open.

"But how am I meant to work, when that chemical is still flowing through me" I asked slowly sitting up.

"Here, drink this" he said and shoved a small vile into my mouth.

"Y-you know I can drink on my own" I said coughing.

"Yeah but how do I know your drinking it" he said smirking.

"Babe I would like some water can you go get it" he said sitting down.

"Ok" I walked out the door and to the familiar route to the kitchen, smiling at what I was going to do. Once I was holding a full cup of clear liquid I made my way back. I walked through the door and once I was a few meters away from him, I pretended to slip up ad 'accidently' spill some water on his shirt making it wet, and clingy.

"Buttercup!" he yelled standing up.

"Oh butch, im so sorry" I said hastily getting a towel and patting his shirt.

"Oh" I said trying to hold back laughs.

"What?" he said curious?

"Nothing"

"Tell me" he persisted

"Well, um I never noticed um… how muscular you are" I said pretending to blush.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

Blossom (I know it's the first time, but I thought it'd be good to do it when they start trying to escape)

When we were walked away brick went straight to the pool like he always does, but this time he asked me to join him in the spa.

"Did you want a drink blossom?" he asked me casually.

"Um yes… what are you going to have?" I asked getting a start on our plan.

"A martini, they're good you should have one" he said snapping his fingers and the same small blonde boy came up.

"Why not" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"2 apple martini's" he ordered and smiled at me.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him twiddling my thumbs.

"Im just guessing that you don't like working for me, or seeing anyone that you care about be hurt" he said and I stiffened.

Just then our drinks came. I took a sip from mine, flavour filled my mouth and I felt the effect of the alcohol.

"No I don't"

"Well would you like to have some say in what goes on?" he asked scooting around to sit next to me.

"What did you have in mind" I said taking another sip of drink.

"Well, you don't have to work for me, you can see your sisters whenever you wanted and you could make some choices, all you have to do is stand by me when we go out" he explained, I noticed we were really close.

"So be your date?" I said leaning in even closer. This was going to be easy.

"Yes pretty much"

"Could I see the professor?"

"Yes but with supervision" he told me.

"Ok, I'll do it, but on one condition" I said trying to hold back a smirk.

"Anything"

"Kiss me" I said simply

"My pleasure"

He closed the distance between us and I continued with the confidence thing and crashed my lips forcefully on his. I swung my arms around his neck and moaned. When we broke apart he looked at me sceptically.

"What was that about, I thought you hated my guts" I said.

"You just looked so um hot in the sunlight, sorry about my frankness" I said blushing.

"Wow, maybe you won't have to pretend to be my date, I have to say you're an awesome kisser" he smirked.

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind that I hid this from you" I said looking into his blazing red eyes.

"I don't, but you are going to pay for it later" he said playfully as I finished off my drink.

"Another one?" he asked taking the empty glass.

"Go ahead"

Bubbles


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the power puff girls nor do I own the rowdy ruffs just too be clear**

Boomer

Brick gave us the signal that we could take the girls back; I took bubbles and walked her to the far maison. Whenever I looked at bubble's eyes I had a pain in my chest, somewhere around my heart. So I avoided them as much as I could. It was very awkward asking her to do stuff for me.

We entered the small theatre and I sat down.

"Bubbles can you get me some popcorn?" I asked her and she walked off to the small machine. She returned minutes later with a massive bucket of popcorn. She put it down and did something I wouldn't expect, she took hold of my waist and whispered in my ear; "Will that be everything?" in a seductive tone. What the heck is going on? i screamed in my head.

"Yes thank you bubbles, but you could watch the movie with me if you wanted to" I said equally confident.

"My pleasure, master" she walked over and sat next to me leaning against my shoulder. We watched the movie for about 15 minutes… I heard a sniffle and looked down to find bubbles asleep. She adjusted herself and was lying on my lap. What was I meant to do; I mean there was a gorgeous girl asleep on my lap.

"You're really cute when you're confused" a voice said and I looked down to find bubbles staring at me.

"Ahhh thanks, you to?" I said smiling.

"Ha-ha so is there anything you want me to do?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes actually I need you to go and call my brothers for an emergency meeting.

"Is everything ok my master?" she said slowly rising.

"Yes, it's all good" I replied getting up as well. Then she did something even more surprising than before, she rose up and kissed me, on the lips! I was so caught off guard, she left before I could say or do anything.

Bubbles

I didn't like acting like this, it was too slutty for me. Sure I liked boomer; I really wanted this night mare to be over. I turned around the corner and walked along the green corridor and knocked twice.

"What do you want Barbie?" butch asked looking sour.

"Boomer would like to see you and brick" I said ignoring the nick name.

"Fine, now get lost" I said closing the door. I scoffed and left for the red one of the ruffs.

I didn't have to walk far because brick was just about to turn the corner when brick stood in front of me scowling.

"Master brick, boomer would like to see you and butch, now" I said as politely as I could.

"Fine" he said passing me in the other way. I waited a few seconds before following. But then a thought occurred to me. Brick and butch were away, so that means blossom and buttercup were unguarded. I hurried back along the crimson hallway and went to the door.

"Blossom" I whispered.

"Bubbles, what are you doing here?" she asked walking back up.

"Brick, butch and boomer are having a meeting so I thought this would be a perfect time to have a progress report" I explained and she smiled wildly closing the door as she walked out.

"Great idea bubbles! Quickly lets go get buttercup"

I ran along the green corridor and burst through the door.

"Buttercup!" I said and she hopped of the bed.

"Bubbles what's going on?" she quizzically.

"Well the boys are at a meeting we thought I'd be fun to catch up"

"Bubbles never thought you'd be so brave" she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"So how goes the seduction?" I asked smiling at them.

"Good, brick said if I accompanied him to public event's I won't have to work for him" blossom said proudly.

"Wow blossom, good job" I said and turned to buttercup.

"Well… we had a moment but that was it. I don't know what to do" she said disappointedly.

"You could try whispering really breathily, or smiling, handing him something and feeling his arm or even seeping some of his hair out of his eyes" I said quickly. They both looked at me, shocked.

"How the hell did you know about that stuff?" buttercup said eyes wide.

"Just do… oh and I used to read a lot of magazines" I confessed.

"Well there's no need to ask how you're going" blossom said smirking. I giggled.

"We'll get together soon" I said signalling the time.

"Ok bye girls" blossom said.

"Wait you should go out at different times" buttercup said.

"Ok, I'll go first then blossom you follow" I said slowly walking out the door. I got back in time. About 5 minutes before boomer.

**REVIEW PLEASE! OR ELSE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry this has taken so long. I had to start school and it SUCKS! If anyone wants to take over this story for me. I'd be cool with that. PLEASE REVIEW! (sorry its so short )**

Butch

When I got back to the room buttercup wasn't there. I sat down on the bed just as she came in.

"Where were you Babe?" I asked and she looked down.

"Just doing some laundry" she said convincingly but I knew better.

"Oh really?"

"I would never lie to you" she said walking over to me.

"I find that hard to believe" I smirked.

She lifted her hand and sweeped some of my hair out of my eyes and running her fingers up my arm.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me" she said very breathily.

"What are you doing, don't you hate me?"I asked very confused.

"I did but blossom was talking about how much she likes brick, and it made me realise that you are really hot" she says, I could not believe what I was hearing. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned down I and pressed my lips to hers.

She moaned and threw her arms around me, at least I was getting a start on what brick told me to do.

_Flash back! _

"_Brick, what do you mean blossom isn't working anymore?" I asked him and he laughed._

"_Any hope the civillions had that the power puff girls to come back will be destroyed and they will do what we say" he said simply_

"_Great, so how do we start this?" boomer asked flickin his hair out of his eyes._

"_Just make them think that you are falling for them, then ask them to do what blossom is going to so for me" he said and we all simirked at the thought. _

end of flash black!

I growled as she let my tongue through and we fought for control.

When we broke apart we were gasping she still had her arms around me. I leaned back down and started to make out with her neck, finding her soft spot, when I found it she relaxed into my arms. She moaned in pleasure messing up my hair and gripping at my shirt.

"Would you buttercup, be my company to public events, oh and you don't have to work for me "I asked and she smiled.

"Absolutely" she said and walked away, I was kind of disappointed she wasn't a terrible kisser.

Blossom

When I got to the corridor where bricks room was, I saw that he was coming along the other way. I quickly hid in the closet as her strode into the room. Once he was inside I came out and walked in myself.

"Oh brick, hi" I said. I never used to lie but I had gotten better at it.

"Blossom what where you up to?" he asked lying down.

"I was just planning on a shower and I forgot a towel" I laughed.

"Oh ok then. I have a public announcement I would love it if you would be there"

"Sure brick, what's the announcement about?"

"Just some boring stuff, would you like a drink?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I'll have a shower first so If you want you can order me anything" I said faking a smile.

I walked out and immediately dropped my fake face, I ran along to the master bathroom and turned the hot water on and jumped in. It had been at least 3 or 4 days when I'd had a shower last and I felt dirty. Not just physically either, my friends and family would think we betrayed them at that were awful. I really hope buttercup's plan works!

Boomer

Bubbles were waiting for me when I got back to the room. I sat down beside her and asked; "Bubbles do you want to stop working for me and be my company when we go to public events, blossom and buttercup will be there "I said and she smiled.

"Sure, but can I get my own room?"

"Yeah, but it has to be the one next to me" I said and she nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SO SO VERY GODLY SORRY THAT YOU HAVE HAD TO WAIT PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY! ANYWAYS… cough I mean anyways thanks for the reviews everybody and thanks for the person that liked my details. But I don't know whether you were being sarcastic or not. But I am paranoid. So keep them coming!**

Brick

When blossom walked away I called for a maid.

"Yes master brick, what is it that you want?" the red haired girl said.

"Get me the usual times 2"I instructed and she nodded and walked out.

10 minutes later…

Blossom walked back in and immediately strode over to the 2 glasses of colour filled liquid.

"Do you feel better?" I asked from over in the corner.

"Much" she said taking a sip.

"So umm brick what time is the 'event'" she said using quotation marks on the word event.

"It's tomorrow"

"Okay" I said and began reading a book.

Butch

Buttercup walked away down the corridor, and I followed her. She went into one of the room's and I quickly followed, she was sitting on a bed and smirking.

"What exactly do you think you're doing" I asked and she just laughed.

"Well 'master' butch this is my room now, and so I can take a shower without some perverted hottie trying to spy on me" she said lying down.

"Sorry, did you just call me hot?" I said pinning her down.

"So what if I did, you said I was sexy" she said trying to move. I wouldn't let her.

"Well you are unbelievably sexy, it's a shame that you're not working for me anymore because then I could've ordered you around, and you'd have to do whatever I wanted" I said taking her arms and holding them over her head.

"I would never wear a slutty maid out fit for you" she said and I pouted.

"Now that is a shame" I said leaning toward her and kissing her. She slipped out of my grasp and walking over to the massive book shelf and scanning the titles.

"You realise that I am the type of girl that likes guys to be left disappointed right?" she said pulling out zombie's love.

"Yes and that really sucks" I said grabbing the book and flipping through the pages.

"Now get out of my room, and leave the book" she said.

"No"

"Fine" she said putting her arms around my neck and kissing me with full force and making me stumble backwards, I kissed her back and she kept pushing. Suddenly she broke apart and smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked not registering where I was.

"You're so pathetic when it comes to getting kisses" she said pushing me back and closing the door. Dammit she's good!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bubbles

I moved into the room next to boomer, it was a white colour and there was a blue bed in the middle with big drapes, it also had a personal shower and toilet also with a HUGE walk in closet positively stuffed with clothing.

I sat down on the bed finding it quite swishy and bouncy. Then I realised it was a water bed. I squealed in happiness I had always wanted a water bed. For no reason other than it's practically sleeping on water! I jumped up and down and heard a low deep chuckle.

"I see you like the bed" boomer said coming over and sitting down.

"YES! I've always wanted a bed like this they are soooo cool!" I shrieked jumping down on my back side.

"So anyway we have to go out and make an announcement tomorrow could you come with me?" he asked. _ I wonder what that's about…_

"Sure, I'd be happy to" I said and he smiled.

Butch

When buttercup shut me out I heard her lock the door. Little did she know that there was a connecting door to her room into mine? I snuck into my room and went to the side door. I think It was then when she realised that the bed was a water bed. I quickly and quietly snuck in and closed the door.

"It's just a bed you know, How about we do something 'productive' on it" I smirked raising my eyebrow.

"Sure, just come over here" she said seductively patting the spot beside her. _Really…?_

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. But before I could kiss her slapped me.

"Yeah… no way in hell" she said laughing getting up and walking over towards the TV and searching through the DVD'S.

"Cool, taken I love this movie" she said opening it and putting the small silver metal slip into the input.

"What's it about?" I asked walking over to her and flopping down onto the couch.

"This farther who married a chick and had a daughter then the wife divorced him and married this rich dude, and for the daughters 18th birthday she wanted to go to France, oh and the ex-husband used to work for the CIA and anyway she gets kidnapped and sold in France and the ex-husband went on a killing spree to find her" she said pressing play.

"Ok cool, let's watch" I said adjusting myself so she could sit down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know I've done this A LOT but seriously buttercup and butch rule the most! So I'm just gonna have this chapter devoted to them. OH and thanks a whole bunch for the reviews. This is a shout out to an awesome reader GREENLUVR101 thanks for awesome review and you can marry this story but I have to be invited, ok? Cool now on with the fanfiction!**

**P.S it is an actual movie, pretty good but kinda mad me not want to go overseas **

Butch

Buttercup fell asleep during the movie and she was lying down, me hugging her by the waist.

The movie was just about finishing when I was drifting off.

"Mmmblfablen…" buttercup murmured waking me up again. She was shifting up trying to get up but I wouldn't let my grip on her falter. She twisted around so her head was buried in my chest. I felt a slight amount of pressure on my chest and realised she was pushing away trying to escape, again!

"Butch, let me g-g-gooo…" she mumbled into a yawn. I chucked deeply and felt her shiver.

"No, im still sleepy, so I don't want to move" I said flipping her over so she was trabbed by the back of the couch and my arms. She laughed trying to get up.

"Stop that buttercup"

"Make me" she said trying to get up again.

"Ok" I said pulling her down and clapping my lips to hers. She was so taken aback that she didn't do anything. I smirked into the kiss and broke it. Laying back down and trying to get back to sleep.

"Hey butch?" I heard her say, her breath tickling my ear.

"Yes babe" I said cracking my eye open.

"Don't you have an announcement today or something" she asked and I jumped up.

"Oh shit, thank you" I said grabbing her by the waist and running of down the hall. I burst into brick's room looking around frantically for my angry brothers.

"Butch! What the fuck are you doing here?" brick said from the corner of the room. Huh…?

"The announcement?" I said and he laughed smirking at me.

"Yeah come back in 24 hours and say that" he said, I turned slowly to buttercup, who was laughing and smirking crazily.

"You going to pay" I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and walking out of the room.

Buttercup

Butch continued walking, probably to go to his bedroom again. So I used my laser vision to slightly hurt the hand the was holding me. He gasped out in pain and let me go I sprang up and started running hearing his footsteps close behind me. I ran out to the garden dodging his fists that were grabbing to get me back. I turned the corner only to find it blocked by the pool slide. Butch stopped running and smirked when he saw my conundrum.

"No where else to run buttercup" he said moving toward me, every forwards step he took I took one back until I felt the slide under my back.

"That's what you think" I said. I was really just praying that butch wouldn't follow me in the water.

I ran up to the slide and slid down entering the cold blue abyss of the pool. I tried to submerge but I found that my jeans where dragging me down, I was losing precious oxygen and feeling my lungs start to close up. Suddenly to firm things wrapped around me waist bringing me up so my head broke through the surface of the water. I was gasping for chilly air and I looked around to find butch looking at me with worry filled eyes.

"Buttercup! Why would you do such a thing, I thought you were going unconscious!" he half yelled.

"Im sorry butch, I didn't think about what I was wearing" I said looking into his eyes. The worry in butches eyes sent a tear down y cheek. I saw his pupils following it. He looked back at me and abruptly crashed his lips down onto mine. There was something different about this kiss… could it be?... no, no… did I mean it? He broke apart from me a shocked expression presenting on his face.

What are you doing buttercup? You can't fall for him! It'll only make it harder for you to run away and leave him!...

**Not a bad chapter if I do say so myself… and if any of my readers don't I have another story and it's called THAT WAS THEN, THIS IS NOW and I hope you like it. So make sure you REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

NEW CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG I TRY TO DO IT DURING CLASS (HAYLIEGH). ANYWAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Note: I don't own the ppg or the rrb

On with the story!

Buttercup

After my little moment with butch I decided it was better to avoid the black haired boy.

"Butch I'm just going for a walk" I told him going out of the door.

"What no good bye kiss?" I heard him say behind me.

"No, not now" I replied and I could practically feel the disappointment appearing in the air. I smirked as I walked down the corridor. I decided to visit the garden; I hadn't been there in ages. As I walked through the multi-coloured greenery.

"Buttercup?" I heard a high voice whisper. I turned around to see bubbles coming out from behind the tree.

"Bubbles, what are you doing here?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"I was bored" she said looking at something over my shoulder.

"Blossom? This is just getting creepy…" I said as she reached over to us.

"Hey guys, what a coincidence "she said. I suddenly got an idea.

"Guys I need to talk to you" I said and they looked confused, but went over to the bench with me anyway.

"I think the time for us to leave is coming" I said.

"You think? What about the professor" bubbles asked.

"Well, I think it would be good for 2 of us to create a distraction then the other one would run down to the dungeon and yell at the guards to go help, it would be during their lunch break so the keys would be on the table, then free the professor and fly out creating a hole in the wall and then the other ones would meet them, and we fly to a planned out safe house, and make it to the RRBR (rowdy ruff boys resistance, well known)" I explained, the looked really scared.

"I don't know buttercup, what if they find us?" blossom asked.

"Well if we get to see the professor beforehand we could ask him to make a chemical that could make us invisible" I said and they nodded, it was now time for blossom to take charge.

"I think this should all happen within 7 days, we meet the professor on the 2nd day, perhaps giving him like a sandwich or something with the instructions on it, and then we try to find the safe house, when we find it we will stock it with food and the necessities and then on the 6th day we take action. But we should meet up again before that" and we nodded, just then a boy with black hair and silver eyes came up and said; "You must go back to your rooms now" we nodded a yes and made our way, parting each other.

Brick

"Do you think they are planning their escape?" boomer asked looking, like all of us, out of the top window at the girls talking on the garden bench.

"What are we going to do brick?" butch asked and I already knew what was going to happen, and truthfully I didn't like it.

"We are going to let them leave, they will head to the RRBR and we will invade them, then… we kill them"

OOOOHH CLIFFHANGER and I know cliff hangers sucks but I just like pissing you guys off, no joking, I thought it would be cool to see how you would react. REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I know I know, I am sorry that it has been so long, but I am really busy with school, now here are a few replies and announcements:

EpicCHICKme- a.k.a hayleigh- *death glares you as well* that's really all

Everyone else: LOVING HOW AWESOME YOU ALL ARE! AND PLEASE REVIEW ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SAY!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!...

Boomer

I know It would have to be done, but I don't think I could kill bubbles. Just the thought of her laying there, pale, possibly surrounded by her own blood. I made me feel sick.

Brick looked like he was deep in thought and he turned away walking back the way we'd came.

Butch on the other hand said; "they had it coming" but it sounded strained and empty. Like he hated what he was saying, then why would he say it? He turned and strolled out of the room making sure to whistle as he went. Me I just stood there, my face without emotion. My eyes were burning and my hands were shaking with the strain of not hitting something. I regained my composure and left the room my head full of thoughts.

Brick

Even though I knew what I had said, I still had trouble believing it was true. Blossom, the red haired, pink eyed annoying know-it-all from my child hood, the girl who I was created to kill WAS going to be murdered. Her blood would be on my hands. It may be surprising but I had never killed anyone, it would always be my guards. Of course boomer had and butch had only killed one person, but after that he had stowed himself away in his bedroom. Not talking to anyone. He had destroyed 3 training rooms that day. I heard butch say something as I walked out, but I didn't care all I cared about was going outside and beating the crap out of some unlucky person now.

Butch

No, I wouldn't go through that again, not after last time. That man had kids and a wife and I ended his life. But all I could choke out was; "They had it coming". I absolutely hated myself for my stubbornness. I walked out of the room, I could stay there any longer. I felt like I was going to burst with sadness and anger. I practically ran to my room, pushing over 3 people in my way. I was met at the door by buttercup.

"Butch? What's wrong?" she said concern swimming in her gorgeous strikingly green eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the corridor, to the training room, that was exclusively built by me for my strength and anger out bursts.

"Where are we going?" she cried running trying to keep up with me.

"I need to release stress, shut up and come on!" I said as we finally arrived at the gym. I pulled her to the punching bags.

"Hold this while I punch, and please don't talk" I said, she seemed to understand that was thoroughly bothered and nodded standing behind the punching bag.

Punch…punch…punch

"Stupid… brick" I murmured, each punch getting harder.

Punch… punch… punch

"Stupid me!"

Punch… punch… punch

"Stupid… LIFE" I yelled and missed with my punch.

"Urghh" buttercup grunted as I drew back my fist that had accidently hit her face.

"Buttercup, I- im so s-s-sorry" I whimpered tilting her face so I could examine my 'handy work'.

"Butch, what's the matter?" she whispered blinking away the pain.

"I-im so sorry" I said, the first tears sliding down my face for the first time since the kill.

"Butch, what's wrong?" she stated moving a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I CANT TELL YOU!" I yelled falling to my knees.

Aww poor butch, poor brick, youd think that id would have been boomer. PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_**These are just some previews for stories I was thinking of writing after I finish the other ones, hope you like them. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR RESPONSES!**_

Vampire rowdy ruff- rough copy

Buttercup POV

I absolutely hated school! The getting up, the getting dressed, the getting there, the learning especially, the crowded lunch, the yearning of the last class. The only thing I like about school is the fact that when I get home I have an excuse to say; "Shut up, I'm sooo tired"

But here we go again. Man I'm like Garfield on a Monday. Great English up first I wish we didn't have to go to school. There are so many judgmental bitches at my school, not to mention perverts.

"BUTTERCUP! WE NEED TO GO!" blossom yelled up to me.

"YEAH I'M COMING" I screamed back.

Today I'm wearing ¾ cargo pants with a draw thread and the bottom. A thick black singlet and a half jacket that was black and neon green. I was also wearing black converses.

I walked down stairs and met with my sisters. We walked out to our vehicles. I had a black motorbike. The other girls are wimps and had their signature colour cars.

"See you girls there" I smirked and got on my bike and raced off. I neared the school and zoomed into the car park.

"Hey buttercup, what's up?" Bella said leaning against the tree.

"Nothing just another completely boring week" I said sourly and she laughed.

"Come on lets get going you know how miss mc'nieer hates 'tardiness,'" Bella said walking away. I followed her.

Half way through class…

Urghh this is so boring.

"Buttercup were should the apostrophe go?" the teacher snapped me out of my daze.

"Don't know, don't care miss" I said and everyone laughed.

"That's it buttercup dete- what's going on" she said and the lights flickered off.

Everyone started screaming.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE IT'S JUST THE LIGHT-" I began to scream but then it got very cold.

"EVERYONE RUN!" bubbles yelled, and everyone ran for there life and pushed through the door.

I grabbed my sisters and ran down the corridor against the lockers. But just as I was rounding the corner I slammed into the wall.

"What the fuck? There are no walls there?" I muttered as I got up.

"Buttercup that's not a wall" bubbles said and I looked up to see a dark hooded figure. We split up and ran as fast as I could up the stairs, but then I stopped.

What the fuck am I doing, in movies the stupid blonde (no offence to blondes) always went upstairs and had no way of getting back down? I thought.

"That's right, what are you doing butter babe" I all to familiar voice said behind me. I ran back down stairs and out side. I hated running away it made me feel weak as hell.

"Then don't, fight me"

I slowly tuned around and found a tall muscular teenage boy about 17 with grassy eyes and shaggy black hair staring at me.

"Butch" I whispered quietly.

"Hello buttercup" and suddenly he was in front of me.

"How?" I uttered.

"Well buttercup, one of the perks of being a vampire" he said smirking; I could practically hear the dramatic music.

I threw a kick in a place I'm pretty sure would hurt like hell, but he didn't flinch, I had to run. But he was in front of me again. I punched his stomach and I think I almost broke my hand.

"Holy mother fucker crap" I screamed and he laughed.

"I wouldn't do anything like that" butch said.

"What do you want with me" I said.

"Let's just say you're going to come with me one way or another" he muttered and I felt something go over my nose, then it all blacked out.

Blossom POV

Once we split up I ran over to the pool area and tried to get out the back way but the door was locked.

"What the hell it never locks!" I yelled.

"Just my luck" someone said behind me, I turned around and saw someone I never wanted to see again.

"Holy crap, WHAT ARE YOU" I screamed as I saw my counterpart's fangs protruding from his mouth.

"A vampire blossy, now we have got a long ride ahead of us, so have a good sleep" he said put iodine on my face. (I knew what it was because of the smell)

Bubbles POV

I knew what I was doing was cowardly but I just hated the screaming, I was hiding in the girls bathroom cradling my knees.

"Bubbles, don't be scared im not going to hurt you, I just want you to come with me" I heard someone say.

"Boomer" I breathed and I saw pointy teeth.

"Yes, I am a vampire, so please come with me so I won't have to drug you" he said and I nodded as he picked me up bridal style.

"Boomer, can you drug me, I don't want to have to be awake" I said and his eyes were swimming with sadness as he nodded and put a cloth over my nose, I slowly drifted off.

"Good night bubbles" he whispered.

Butch POV

I got into the huge limo that was waiting for us. I was the first one there. I sat down on the leather covered seat and put buttercup on my lap. She had gotten so smokin' hot over the years. I can't wait for her to be my mate. She moved around so I had to shift my grip on her. Just then brick came in holding an unconscious blossom.

"Have much trouble with yours?" brick ask sitting down and putting blossom beside him.

"Yes, she tried to fight but mostly she ran, you?"

"No not really, but haven't they gotten hot?" he said looking with lust filled eyes at blossom.

"Mine has, don't know about yours" he teased and he glared at me.

"Whatever dude, at least blossom won't try and kill me every time she sees me"

"Is that such a bad thing?" I said smirking and he rolled his eyes. Finally boomer came.

"Dude where have you been?" I asked.

"I couldn't find her, but she was in the bathroom" he said sitting down and putting bubbles next to him.

"Coward, at least buttercup put up a fight" I said smirking.

"Yeah but she came quietly"

I scoffed and looked out the window.

Buttercup POV

I woke up but didn't open my eyes straight away, I thought about what happened and almost opened my eyes in shock. I should just pretend to be asleep for now.

"Buttercup I can read your mind, you know so I know when your awake" butch said pinching my butt.

"Go to hell, freak" I said prying my eyes open to find dark eyes looking at mine with hurt.

"Aww that's not very nice" he said and I tried to get up and move over but butch was holding very tight on my waist.

"Let go of my fucking waist!" I said angrily.

"Hmm no" he said.

"So help me butch if you don't let me go I WILL punch the not so living day lights out of you!" I screamed and he laughed.

"Calm down babe I don't want to have to put you under again" he said and I slapped his face, surprisingly he loosened his grip on my in pain, or shock

I don't know and I darted out of his arm across to the other side of the car. Luckily all the boys were at the end of the limo.

"Buttercup comes back here, now" he said intimidatingly.

"Make me bitch" I said crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"Do you really want me to?" he said, suddenly I got an idea in my head. I lunge for the car door and opened it, just as I opened it I jumped out. I was almost fully out of the car when butch grabbed my legs and pulled my back in.

"Bad girl, babe. I'm going to have to punish you for that" I smirked.

"I told you butch, should've put have put her in the chains when you had the chance" brick said, we both turned to him.

"Shut up brick, at least buttercup has an ass" he said and I slapped him.

"Come on, I need to put you in chains" butch said picking my up and throwing me on the seat and strapping me in a pair of chains (too much difficulty).

"Stop moving! God" he scoffed. He finally got me into the chains and sat next to me.

"Butch when I get out of here im going to kill you!"

He smirked his annoying smirk. Just then I noticed my sister's.

"What did you do to my sisters you crazy!" I yelled and they looked down.

"They are fine, only asleep" brick said stroking blossom's hair.

"Don't touch!" I yelled.

"We won't hurt you guys, in fact we want the exact opposite" butch said looking at me.

"What does that mean?"

"You guys are going to be our mates".

"Sorry say that again?" I said blinking furiously.

"You are going to be my mate, ergo you are going to be mine for ever and ever" butch said smirking.

"LIKE HELL I WILL" I yelled and my sister's stirred.

"Keep your voice down! You're going to be my mate and you will love it"

"Buttercup, where are we?" I tuned to see bubbles and blossom looking around scared.

Boomer

"Buttercup, where are we?" I looked down to where the voice came from, I saw bubbles, eyes wide, looking around confused.

"Well, we have been kidnapped by the vampire versions of the rowdy ruff boy's and I think there was something in the blood they drank because they think we are going to be there mates" buttercup said again trying to get out of butches grip.

"What!" shrieked blossom and she jumped up (as much as you can jump in a limo) and tried to grab bubbles and buttercup but brick got a hold of her and dragged her back.

"Calm down bloss" brick said stroking her hair.

"No I will not, we are meant to be in school, what about the professor and other things, will we ever see our family and friends again?" she said struggling to get away again.

"All is well, don't worry about that now" said brick soothing her.

"Don't touch me" she said scooting away.

"Blossom, listen to me, we won't hurt you in fact if someone were to hurt you, we'd hurt them. Please trust me I will not even think about hurting you ok?" brick said looking into her eyes.

"Me either bubbles, do you believe me?" I said looking at bubbles, she smiled

"Yes, I think that we should give them a shot" she said and looked at the others.

"Buttercup I won't hurt you either, spanking maybe but nothing else" butch said smirking. We all burst out laughing as she bitch slapped butch.

"Do not even think about it" she said darkly.

"So do you guys agree to give us a shot, I promise you'll see that we aren't so bad" I said hopefully.

"I think it won't be so bad, sure let's give them a chance" bubbles said smiling.

"Ok but don't try anything" blossom said blushing.

We all looked at buttercup she wasn't smiling.

"Come on buttercup, they don't seem bad" bubbles said taking her sister's hand.

"Fine, but butch don't do anything pervert like" she said and butch broke into a smile as he grabbed buttercup and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, watch the hands buster!" she yelled.

"No"

"Oh and by the way, im giving you a chance but im so not going to be your mate" she said and butches face sunk into a pout, she laughed and crouched up making her way to a free seat. (she was still being held captive by butches arms).

"Ah well, I guess I have to wait until time changes your mind" he said disappointed that she got away.

"Hey boomer, where are we going?" bubbles ask me looking out the window.

"Well, um we have a lot to explain, so I think I'll let brick do it" I said and everyone's attention turned to brick.

Brick POV

"Well we are the head vampires adopted son's, princes of darkness so to say and we are 16 which mean that we needed to find mates. The only way to do that is to find someone whose rushing blood in their body doesn't make us yearn for it. So we found you and now we need to take you back to our castle and we have 2 months until we have to be mated. So you girls are headed to Transylvania (please don't stop reading because I used the very un original type thingy) and I know you think of how original but we are going to a different part of Transylvania and you girls are going to have a lot of fun" he explained and we nodded to show we understood.

"Yay we get to go to a dark blood sucking vampire filled place and we are the only humans" buttercup muttered.

"Don't worry nothing will hurt you while we are around and besides they don't drink human blood we fixed that years ago" I explained because blossom looked very worried.

"Oh, how did you manage that?" Blossom asked.

"We just told them if they kept going like this they would be found out and taken in for observation. And if that didn't work we just told them stop sucking humans dry or we'll really kill you" Blossom laughed.

"Yeah, I'd rather die" we all heard buttercup mutter.

"That hurts buttercup, but I know that once you get to know me again, and see how happy bell, Bolder, bullet and bolt are im sure you'll come around" butch said brushing a piece of night black hair out of her eyes. (Darkpurplevampiregirl if your reading this, sorry but I really liked those names, if you don't like it then I can try to change it)

"Who are they?" bubbles piped up, she had been quiet for a while and we forgot that she was there

16th century powerpuff

"But why do i have to wear this huge dress, and a corset that doesn't let me breathe!" Buttercup asked incredulously to her younger sister blossom.

"Because it's proper! I have told you this many times, we have to set an example" blossom replied rolling her eyes.

"Screw being proper! All I want to do is become an archer for dad's army" Buttercup yelled adjusting her corset.

"Buttercup, we've talked about this, you cannot do that you're a princess and you have to help run the castle. Please you are choosing a husband tonight don't mention it, please?"

"Ok one, if im the princess I can do whatever the hell I want right and 2- im not choosing a husband im fricking sixteen"

"URGGHHH YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" She yelled and stalked out the door, "you have to be downstairs in 10 minutes"

Ten minutes later buttercup ran downstairs and just before she made her entrance she bent down and put her unbelievably high shoes on and pushed the door open. A hushed silence fell over the crowded room as she walked slowly down the stairs holding her head high. She walked over to her 'friends'. Her farther had appointed 3 girls her age to basically act like her friends, they had to tell her she looked beautiful and if she told them she was going to do something against the very strict rules they would have to do anything to stop her. Truth be told, she hated them; she knew they discussed her behind her back, she didn't care though, she would only care if it was someone she truly favoured.

"Buttercup you look gorgeous, I love that colour it totally suits you!" Marie said jumping up and down in false excitement.

"Oh you look so thin, im so jealous!" Alice told her giving her an annoying smile.

"You make the rest of us look like simpletons" Angela said. I hate her so much, if I do run the castle there will be no status different just because of money she thought to herself.

"Yes thank you, girls that's very nice of you, now if you'll excuse me I must go meet some of my suitors. She walked away.

"She is such a pompous little freak" she heard them say to her back. She rolled her eyes.

2 and half hours later…

She had danced with 15 hopeful suitors, talked to 20 patronising older duchesses and had been looked up and down by numerous horny men. And she had had enough, she said she was going to the bathroom but ran upstairs and dug under her bed for her men's clothes and hat so she could go out. Once changed she went through the kitchen and out the door and started running. She had arrived at the stream and sat down wondering what it would be like to be normal and not having the stress of living up to high expectations.

"Now what would a girl be doing in those sort of clothes" a voice said from behind her. She jumped up, not wanting to be discovered, and ran, but before she could get very far some strong arms wrapped around her waist. She kept her head low so as to not be recognised.

"Now why so shy?" the man asked.

"Just please, don't hurt me" she said in a low voice.

"No, no you've got me all wrong I don't want to hurt you… princess" he said, her heart dropped.

"How did you know who I was?"

"It's hard to mistake such a beautiful lady" the voice said and she turned around.

The boy couldn't have been a year older than her; he had ragged black hair and piercing green eyes, tanned skin and a strong jawline.

"Who are you?" she asked him searching his eyes.

"No it's my turn to ask a question, why aren't you at the ball, choosing a suitor?"

"Where to start, they're all pompous brats who think I can't take care of myself, I don't care for any of them, they all stare at me like im a piece of meat and im fucking 16!" she said feeling better.

"Hmmm that's quite a problem, im butch it's an honour to be in your presence princess"

"Thank you, but don't call me princess just call me buttercup"

"Of course buttercup, Why are you dressed like that?" he asked her, taking in again her costume.

"Well this way people won't bow at me, lay down whatever they have for me so I won't walk on dirt, AND so they don't think I'm a fragile girl who can't handle her-self!" another load of…something just lifted of her shoulders.

"But aren't you a girl, I mean you were lifted by a bed along with your sister's to the ceremony"

"I HAD TO! I don't want to be a princess I want to be an archer, but no I can't, and I don't want to wear this stupid corset anymore, and these huge skirts!" she yelled furiously.

His eyes quickly darted down to where her corset would be and went back up to her eyes. She laughed and thought that it was the first time she actually laughed, not that fake laugh she uses during ceremonies.

"Why do you wear those corsets, if you hate them?" he asked.

"Well because its proper and it makes me look thin… apparently"

"You don't need a corset to look thin" he said flirtatiously.

"Don't let my dad hear you say that, you'll be hanged, and you know this is the first time someone has flirted with me without wanting money"

"Ha-ha, most girls would kill to be you, you know"

"Yes but most girls are stupid, they think it's all crowns and jewellery, and being able to have whatever you want, but you know even if a boy talks to me my dad gets really angry"

"Well, let's make him livid" he said and pulled me close, and crashed his lips to hers; she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. They parted, but he didn't let go of her arm.

A story I don't actually have the title off yet:

Buttercup

I woke up. Still so tired from the long ride yesterday. You see me, my sister and my farther moved from Townsville because my farther had been offered a great job position and had to accept. So here we are in a new house, new town and about to go to a new school.

I had to ride my lime green and black motorbike because I really wanted to take it. My hair was totally out of whack and extremely dirty, it took me half an hour to wash, comb and tame it. I staggered up and went to my closet, picked out black skinny jeans that accented my thin legs in all the right ways, a thick black singlet and a lime green jacket that ended at my waist, black flat boots and finally half finger gloves. I still had my tomboy look, and really don't give a shit what people think, but now I wear more co-ordinated clothes. My hair was as black as it's ever been but now it's long and wavy, some bits of my curl in and some curl out, it's kind of like an attractive mess so I don't worry about it.. My eyes were normal size and a heart wrenching green. As I said my legs were long and tan same about my arms.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a mango and started to cut it up.

"Hey guys" I said to blossom and bubbles.

Blossom had ditched the bow and had mid length hair it was still a fiery orange and she put it in a plait at the back that practically screamed 'IM A NERD'. Like me her eyes were normal and they had a sparkle to them. She was as tall as me and was wearing ¾ black pants and a pink singlet (like me) and an old cardigan, pink obviously, lastly she was wearing pink flats with bows on the end. She drove a bubble gum pink buggy.

Bubbles still wore her hair up but in a pig tail at the back of her head. Her hair was a golden blonde that naturally flicked. Her eyes were a bit bigger than normal and a crystal blue that you could practically get lost in. Like each of us she was tall and wasn't very tan but she made it work. Today she was wearing blue jean short shorts and white nurse like shoes and also a thick bubble blue shirt, with a short sleeved hoodie that zips up but she had the hood down and the zip open. She drove a small crappy blue car. (Don't know the name)

"Hey buttercup how did you sleep?" blossom asked, I shrugged and took a bite of mango.

"Girls you need to get to school early, remember finding the lockers, getting schedules and finding books" the professor said putting some coffee in a travel mug.

"Ok see you girls there" I said grabbing my neon green and black book bag and walking out the door.

I went into the garage and opened the automatic door, I slung my bag over my arm and put the key in the ignition just as blossom and bubbles came out, I saluted them, they laughed as I sped down our driveway. I didn't care about the speed limit, blossom and bubbles would not go a kilometre over it, and so I was gaining the school faster than them. I decided I wanted to make myself known and I revved the engine turning lots of heads, I pulled into an empty space and waited for my sister.

Even though many people had returned to their conversations, I still saw a dark haired guy staring at me intently. His eyes were a forest green and they enticed me. But I wasn't a girl like that I simply rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He watched me shocked and then recovered and started talking to the guys next to him, I smirked as my sister parked next to me.

"Buttercup! You can't drive that fast near a school area, it's dangerous!" blossom told me sternly.

"Chill bloss, I felt like making a scene" I said peeking back at the guy, now that he turned away I couldn't help but notice, he was extremely hot and well built.

"So I suppose we should get going" bubbles said locking her car. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the keys in the pocket.

"Yep, any idea were the office is?" I asked looking around for some signs.

"Well, from what I can recall on the brochure, the picture of the front office was the biggest building" blossom said looking around.

"Why don't we just ask someone?" bubbles asked innocently. Blossom looked at me and shrugged.

Bubbles walked over to a group of girls and asked; "Um excuse me girls, you wouldn't happen to have any idea were the front office is, would you?"

They looked us up and down and a girl with an awful skin problem and weird hair style, like two bobs on either side of her head said smirking; "You know what we don't darn" I hate sarcasm!

"Maybe if I punch you it'll you know jog ya' memory" I said fiercely stepping forward. They looked panicked and scuttled away.

"Buttercup, that's how we get enemy!" bubbles said and blossom hit me on the shoulder.

"Hey what could she do anyways?" I exclaimed, wondering why they had looks of wonder on their faces.

"Well considering that she is one of the richest girls on the planet! Im guessing a lot" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a tall boy with long blazing red hair, that was crushed under a backwards hat, when I saw that I scoffed, he also had crimson eyes that were looking somewhere over me, wasn't blossom behind me?

Next to him was a blonde haired boy, the same height as the other one and large dark blue eyes that looked like they were swimming. He also was not looking at me somewhere behind me as well.

Then my eyes landed on a boy with messy black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and thick bangs framing his face. Then I realised it was the same boy I had flipped off. My eyes widened and then I recovered.

"And who are you meant to be" I said talking to all of them.

"Im brick, that's boomer and he's butch" the red haired one said pointing to each in turn.

"Nice names" I muttered.

"Don't be rude! Im so sorry about her, she doesn't have the best of social skills" I heard blossom say.

"So what are your names?" asked 'boomer'.

"Im blossom"

"Im bubbles"

"And im Bella" I lied and my sister's looked at me shocked, luckily the boys shrugged it off.

"We heard you need to find the office" butch said looking at me.

"Yeah, could you by any chance help us?" bubbles asked cutely.

"Of course, I'll help you find anything" boomer answered signalling for us to follow. I rolled my eyes and butch looked at me smirking.

"What?" I asked him bitterly.

"You're very mad aren't you?" butch said continuing to look at me.

"Im not mad, I'm just not that good with people" I said defending myself.

"Oh same here" he said and I laughed. He smiled.

"So first day huh?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Well that bitch that you just talked to, she's princess and her dad is loaded the only reason she is the most popular girl in school is that she has massive parties, so piece of advice Buttercup stay out of my way" he said, I widened my eyes in surprise, hoe did he know my name?

Butch

I had to get to school early, so 'yay'. My homeroom teacher said I had to do something important. So boomer and brick said they also had to get to school as well. I walked to the school and stood next to the parking lot.

"So what do you think the big ann-" boomer started but his voice was drowned out by a loud revving, I looked around and saw a flash of neon green and black pass by me, then when it slowed down and stopped in a free parking space. My eyes widened as I saw the girl get off. She had the most gorgeous green eyes, long curly flowing jet black hair and was tall and thin. She was tan but not overly tan that made her washed out. People don't really know that there's a difference between being hot and being beautiful. And this girl was defiantly the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She saw me staring at her, she rolled her eyes and flipped me off! Not trying to toot my own horn or anything, but I was one of the most wanted guys in school, the others being my brother, I had never been flipped of before it was new, mmm this girl is defiantly interesting.

I turned to my brothers as to cars drove up and a couple of girls came out.

"Hey do you think there will be a new teacher? Guys? Dude!" My brothers were memorised by something, I turned around and smirked as I realised who they were staring at. There was a red headed girl whose hair was in a neat plait, she's perfect for brick, a giant nerd! I thought. The next girl was a cute blonde and I could practically see boomer drooling over her.

"You guys, school hasn't even started and you have crushes, pathetic!" I snapped them out of there gaze.

"You can talk, I saw you goggling over that cute black haired girl" brick shot back a blush creeping on his face.

"Yeah but the difference is she's gorgeous!" I exclaimed and they both glared at me.

"Hey look, they're approaching princess" boomer said pointing to the group of girls.

"Um excuse me girls, you wouldn't know where the front office is would you?" the blonde asked nicely.

Princess smirked and said; "you know what we don't"

The girl I had my eyes on stepped up and said angrily; "maybe if I punch you it'll jog your memory a bit" Feisty i like that I thought.

"Buttercup! That's how we make enemies" the orange one said. Buttercup, I like that name…

"What can she do anyway?" buttercup said.

I hadn't realised boomer and brick had moved over to them. Boomer said something to them as I raced over.

"And who are you supposed to be?" buttercup said annoyed.

"Im brick, this is boomer and he's butch" brick said pointing to us.

"Nice names" she muttered.

"Don't be rude! Im sorry she doesn't have good social skills" the red headed one said.

"So what are your names" boomer asked.

"Im blossom"

"Im bubbles"

"And im Bella" that's not her name!

"We heard you needed to find the office" I said trying to get involved.

"Yeah could you by any chance help us" bubbles asked.

"Of course I'll help you find anything" boomer said, I smirked and rolled my eyes, buttercup did the same. I looked at her.

"What?" She asked me angrily.

"You're very mad aren't you?" I said continuing to look at her.

"Im not mad, I'm just not that good with people" she said deafeningly.

"Oh same here" I joked and she laughed, she had such a sweet laugh.

"So first day huh?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Well that bitch that you just talked to, she's princess and her dad is loaded the only reason she is the most popular girl in school is that she has massive parties, so piece of advice Buttercup stay out of my way" I said and she widened my eyes in surprise, I smirked and walked through the door of the office.

Buttercup

We got our timetable and walked out the door, we we're surprised to find the boys still out there.

"What are you still doing her?" I asked and they looked up.

"Well it turns out im meant to show you around, we have the same timetable, so you're stuck with me all day everyday babe" butch said smirking, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"If you want to see another day, I'd get your arm of me" I growled and he smirked at me, he is going down. I grabbed his hand and threw him on the ground.

"I wasn't joking" I said facing him.

"Never doubted you for a second love" he staggered up.

"What do you guys have first?" I asked the rest of them.

"Geography for me, and so does brick" blossom said studying her paper.

"History, boomer?" bubbles said and boomer nodded.

"Art, for me and Butterbabe here" butch said before I could.

"See you guys at lunch" I said walking away.

I just realised, I have no-idea were im going.

"Do you know where you are going" butch said from behind me.

"Yes totally I have so been here before and know exactly we're im going" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Don't be rude, come on I'll show you were to go" he said pushing my back. I laughed as we entered a long corridor. He went to the 3rd last door and pushed it open.

"Sorry late, Mrs Sanders I had to help out the new girl" butch said to the teacher.

"Quite alright butch, so you are Miss Utoium, buttercup darling" the lady said in a heavy French accent.

"Yes"

"Well you could sit next to butch, grab a paintbrush and paint your feelings" she shrieked as I followed butch to my seat. I saw many boys look at me and smile.

"Looks like you caught the attention of many boys I the class already" butch smirked.

"Oh please, no-one should even bother asking me out, because they aren't strong enough" she said a bit loudly so many of the boys who were looking, went back to their work disappointed.

"I can think of one boy who might be able to take you" butch winked flirtingly.

"Oh really and who would that be?"

"Well let's just say, he's got green eyes, black hair and think's beautifully radical" he said looking into my eyes. I think im blushing.

"I'd love to know who he is, from you description he sounds hot as hell" I said dipping the paint brush into the water.

Just then a brunette headed boy with blue eyes came up and said; "Hi buttercup…is it? Anyway im Josh, josh Parkinson and I wanted to offer to help you around, like take you to lunch and help you find your locker, stuff like that"

Butch was giving him and evil glare, I decided to play along.

"That would be lovely, I always need a FRIEND to help me around" I answered and his eyes lit up.

"Ok see you after class" he said excitedly and skipped back to his seat.

"What the hell buttercup! Im meant to show you around" butch said defensively.

"Oh well is there anything I can do now?"

"I don't know can you cancel?" butch said changing colours on the canvass.

"On one condition you tell me that you like me" I teased.

"Never"

"Ok then, you knows that josh is kind of hot, maybe I'll ask him out" I think I may have gone over the line.

"You're a little bit of a bitch" he said staring me in the eye.

"Yeah I know, but so are you" I said finishing my project.

Brick

Blossom and I headed to geography; I apologized to the teacher and explained why I was late. Blossom introduced herself. Got to love the teacher, she told blossom to sit next to me I was a wiz at geography so I was free to just look at her beautiful flaming hair, her rose coloured eyes and her small pink heart shaped lips. She was by far the prettiest girl I had ever seen and trust me I've dated a lot of girls.

"Brick, what's the capital of Tasmania?" I heard the teacher say.

"Hobart" I said simply.

"Well-done!" she said and continued with the lesson.

Blossom smiled her wonderful smile and kept writing down notes.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said looking at me.

"Tell me" I persisted.

"It's just, even though you've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes you still never get caught out" she smiled and I looked away blushing.

"Oh ah sorry" I stared intently at my book.

"No, no its ok, it's pretty cool that you don't have to worry about getting struck out" she reassured me touching my arm.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet" I said ignoring the fact that a shiver went up my spine from her touch. And just like that lunch came around. Usually I would go hang around with my basketball teammates but today I sat with blossom and her sisters. I was surprised to see boomer their and even butch came. I saw him glaring evilly at josh that had come with buttercup.

"Butch dude, what's the matter?" I whispered to my brother.

"Josh is trying to steal my girl" he uttered through his teeth.

"Your girl?"

"Shut up dude, the point is buttercup should be with me" I said glaring furiously at me.

"Then tell her"

"I can't do that!"

"Well prove it to her or something, the fact is if you don't do it soon josh is going to be kissing her" I said, hey I know it's not something you'd wanna hear but it's the cold, hard truth.

"Harsh dude, now I'm going to be thinking about that for the rest of the day"

Suddenly his attention was brought back to the conversation josh and buttercup were having.

"So buttercup, did you want to go see a movie sometime" josh asked hopefully. Buttercup glanced at butch and smiled.

"Yeah sure, im not that busy" she said. Man she was cruel.

Bubbles

We all stopped our conversations as josh asked out buttercup. She accepted. What was she doing? Poor butch this must be killing him. Once lunch was over I grabbed buttercup by the wrist and faced her.

"What in god's name do you think you're doing?" I said angrily.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you say yes to josh?"

"What? I thought you'd be excited for me!"

"But butch OBVIOUSLY likes you, this is probably killing him inside" I accused her and she looked away.

"I know but he won't admit it, might as well get to know some people" she said.

"Fine, but you're making a colossal mistake" I said shaking my head walking away.

I walked over to boomer and butch, grabbed butch's wrist and looked at him sternly.

"Why on earth won't you tell buttercup you like her?" I asked him and her looked down.

"Because it makes me look stupid idiot, why do you care?" he asked my looking sour.

"Because, I know you like her, and I know you know that she and josh don't mix"

"Well what do you suppose we do?" he asked looking pathetic.

"WE don't do anything, YOU do and I don't know what but you better do it by the end of the day or so help me I will force your heads together" I threatened and he looked at me taken aback.

"Gosh fine I'll do something just calm down!"

"Good" I said and walked away. Boomer grabbed my arm and said.

"Bubbles will you go out, with me?" he said quickly.

"Yes, of course I will!" I said a little bit too loudly.

"Um great, I'll see you later" he said looking ecstatic.

"Yeah see you in English" I said blushing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13!

**PLEASE READ THIS-**

**So a couple of days ago I posted a new 'chapter' and all it had were previews of some other stories I was thinking of writing after I finish this one. And evidently some people didn't read the black writing at the top. Or those stories really are shit, so if you were one of those people who were like; 'OMG THIS CHAPTER ****DOESN'T ****MAKE SENSE' well that's the reason. So please read these things before you go insulting my writing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Blossom POV

I was walking around when I saw brick angrily stomping away. I was about to call out when I saw an unlucky by stander accidently bump into him.

"Oh I am so sorry, please forgive me I am in a rush" the man said stepping away from brick.

"Today Is one day were you don't want to bump into my idiot" brick said grabbing the mans collar and raising a fist to his shocked and confused face. Knowing I had to do something I flew forward grabbing bricks arm.

"Brick, what are you doing?" I asked trying to sooth my counterpart.

"Stay out of my way blossom" he grunted glaring at the fast retreating back of the man.

"Brick, tell me what's wrong. I care about you and I don't like seeing you like this" I pleaded and I saw regret swimming in his eyes.

"STOP CARING ABOUT ME BLOSSOM! YOU ONLY MAKE THINGS HARDER!" he yelled running away his cap low over his eyes.

"_What the hell?" _I thought; _"Oh well I suppose I better go see the professor, I just hope bubbles will be there"_

Buttercup POV

It was almost time to create the distraction so bubbles and blossom will be able to talk to the professor, but as I was walking to the village out skirts I couldn't help thinking about butch. He looked so weak and helpless. I got to a ditch on the far north of the valley and waited a minute. _3…2…1!_ And I shot the most powerful laser vision at the straw houses, they were all on fire, but no-one was in them, I made sure of that. I got up and sprinted to the mansion.

"Butch, brick, boomer, there is a massive fire down in the valley. Please go help the people before anyone gets hurt. Come on I'll show you the way" I yelled at them. They nodded and we took off to 'save the day'.

Bubbles

I was running down the corridors and saw the rowdy ruffs and buttercup flying off to help so this was the signal to go to the professor.

"The rulers need your help down in the valley! There is a massive fire and the boys asked for you in particular" I yelled at the guards' knowing that giving them and ego up grade would make them go. They rushed out leaving the dungeon un attended. Then blossom came down smirking at me.

"Let's go! You can keep watch and I talk to the professor like we planned" Blossom said rushing into the prison. Leaving me to make sure the cost was clear.

Blossom POV

"Professor, we don't have much time to do this so I just needed to tell you, we are going to escape and in 4 days there will be a big commotion and one of us will come and get and escape, but until then I need you to find a chemical spray that knocks anyone out, Ok?" I rushed feeling time slip away.

"Blossom, if you can't rescue me saves yourselves ok? Think about all the other people that are in need of your help. So if worse comes to worse you will leave me here ok? And in 3 days come back and ill have the chemical ready for… _(cough, cough)…._you" The disgruntled professor said in a horse, raspy tone.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that"


	15. Chapter 15

_**NEXT CHAPTER! HELLO PEOPLE. I AM SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS RIGHT NOW IT IS REALLY COOL! I REALLY WANT 100 REVIEWS BY THIS CHAPTER SO REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS USELESS!**_

Blossom POV

"BRICK, BRICK, WHATS HAPPENED!" I yelled as I ran near him, falling in his arms.

"Nothing, blossy bloss. There was just a small fire in town so we fixed it" he answered stroking my hair.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Your such a sweet hearted girl, you know that?" He said kissing me quickly on the lips. I blushed and hugged him more tightly.

Bubbles POV

"Bubbles are you ok?" I heard a voice call my name.

"Boomer, yes im fine, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, swinging my arm around his neck.

"There was just a commotion down in the town" he replied putting an arm around my waist.

"Im kind of tired boomer, can we go to sleep" I asked, he nodded and playfully picked my up bridal style, I giggled messing with his hair.

Buttercup POV

I was just about to enter my bedroom when I felt a light force on my ass. I turned around but felt no-one there.

"Did someone just slap my ass?" I questioned myself.

"Yeah me, and it was great" I turned to find butch right in my face, I blushed furiously.

"Well don't you pervert" I said he just smirked and he did it again.

"Butch! No touchie of my ass!" I yelled slapping his hadn away, which only found its way to my waist and pulled me in close.

"I can't help it. Your lips look really delicious" he said and I blushed again.

He leaned in close and was 2 inches away from mine he breathed; "to bad I have to go, but save some for later gorgeous" and just like that he was gone leaving me blushing like crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bubbles POV

I met up with my sisters one more time after the fire. Blossom said that no matter what happens we have to free the city from the evil that is the rowdy ruff boys. I agree with no doubt about it but I really would not want anybody, wether I knew them or not, to get hurt. Argh it is just so complicated!-

….Knock…. knock….

"Come in" I called putting a sweet smile on.

"Ahh bubbles, it's me boomer, I just wanted to tell you that me, my brothers with your sisters are having a big dinner, would you like to come?" Boomer said peering through the door way.

"Yes, I'd be most please to come" I squealed jumping up.

"Great, meet us in the grand dining hall at 8:30" Then he left leaving me in the room.

_Ah… what am I go to wear? Oh who gives a crap, everything will probably be destroyed by the time this is over…_

"Oh well I suppose I should see if I can find the other guys" I mumbled to myself rising up. I walked towards the door, for the first time no smile appearing on my features.

Blossom POV

"Blossom, we are having a big dinner party tonight and you are supposed to come" brick said patting my head, patronisingly.

"What a great way to ask a lady out" I mused under my breath.

"No need to beat around the bush, you have to come its compulsory. Cheer up blossom flower, you don't look as hot when your sad" he said, I blushed madly and glared at him, he chuckled annoyingly.

"You're such an ass you know that" I said standing up and walking past him.

"Don't be so rude" he said grabbing my wrist.

"Let go of me brick, or you'll regret it" I threatened he smirked letting g of me.

Butch POV

"Buttercup, dinner tonight, grand dining hall 8:30 be there or else ill punish you, and not in the way you're thinking" I said walking into her room without knocking.

"Actually butch, I'm kind of tired, so I think ill pass. Oh and if you do anything to me ill make sure you won't be able to pass on the jean of being an ass, or anything else for that matter, if you know what I mean" she retorted, I rolled my eyes and lifted her up.

"You're coming, voluntarily or not" she paled at that and jumped out of my arms.'

"Fine but ill make sure you have the worst night imaginable"


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry school was really busy…. So hope you enjoy. REVIEW!

Blossom POV

We all sat down at the grand oak wood table and was greeted with a mountain of meats, vegetables, breads and an assortment of drinks. I saw buttercups face light up at the sight of so much food.

"Please, start" brick instructed and they all did with tremendous urgency. But I didn't start straight away.

"Brick, what is this about" I asked turning my head in my counterparts direction.

"Well blossy the town is starting to cause an up roar, and because you are so smart we need an idea" brick said putting a bread roll onto his dazzling white plate.

"If you think I'm going to help you cause pain to innocent people, you are delusional" I said and bricked smirked.

"What?" I heard the two greens utter through their dangerously full mouths. Brick and I instinctively rolled out eyes.

"We do not wish to harm only to produce order and we cannot do that if there are too many problems and not enough solutions"

"So what is the problem you speak of so angrily?" I asked taking a bite of mashed potato and chives.

" Apparently people don't have enough tax money and we need to cut down on something, I think we should make clothes cost less, boomer thinks shelter and butch thinks food, what about you?" he said sipping on an unknown substance.

"Well I think I agree with you brick, clothes are essential and they keep us warm, buttercup what about you?"

"True clothes are important but food helps us LIVE, so duh food" she said still stuffing it into her mouth.

"Well, how about instead of cutting down in one necessity a lot we cut down a little on all 3 that way it'll be easier for them to get things to live off" bubbles pipped in.

"That's not a bad idea, who would've thought that the counterpart of my brother who couldn't find where the bathroom is, would have such a great mind, or was it a fluke" butch said almost choking on a chicken bone.

"Yeah, hope that hurt" boomer said smacking him hard in the back.

"Well, that's it for now, you can finish whenever you want and head back to your rooms" brick said rising, although he hadn't eaten much at all. He looked very tired and stressed. Maybe should talk to him tomorrow. I also rose and said goodbye to the greens who somehow were still managing to eat a lions worth of food each. And the blues who where chatting happily.

3 days…

_**I know you don't know what that last bit meant but it'll come more apparent in the later chapters.**_


	18. Chapter 18

I don't really like apologising for being late, but it's my story so yeah if you don't like it don't read it.

Buttercup POV

Urghhh my stomach feels so just ARGHH. I ate way too much at dinner. But I kind of feel happy because butch ate way more than me, so ha. Ha. Ha. I groaned as it sat up, and rubbed y head.

"You too huh?" the green jojo asked suddenly form my door.

"Yep, and I really don't feel like being bothered by you today, so leave me, please?" I pleaded; I didn't really feel like dealing with that annoying voice today.

"Ahh don't be so cold, I just came to tell you to be up at 6:00 am tomorrow for the thing, okay, night night butter babe" he said and then left. I groaned again and slumped back down on the bed moaning in agony.

_In the morning, approximately 5:50 am_

"I really hate you butch jojo for this, you know that" I muttered very annoyed. I am not a morning person.

"Hey we are counterparts, you know I don't like the morning either" butch said ruffling my hair.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I said turning y fiercest glare on him.

"Ah I am sooo scared" he said sarcastically.

We continued in silence until we met up with the blues and reds.

"How did you sleep?" brick asked.

"Awful, no shut up and lets do this" I said.

"(cough, cough) Attention everybody, this is a new announcement, anybody found housing or involving in the resistance, will be punished servilely" Brick announced , I stole a glance in blossoms direction, the perfect poker face, and bubbles was okay but her palms were getting shiny.

"Do I make myself clear!" a chorus of yes sir and of course was followed, things became a lot harder.

…_2 days…_


	19. Chapter 19

**So thanks for the reviews the stories ending soon!**

**Anyway keep reviewing and here we go.**

Bubbles POV

Oh god they know! They know what we're gonna do! They're gonna kill us. But boomer wouldn't murder me, would he? I need to talk to my sisters as soon as we get out of here.

"Bubbles why don't you go back home, me and my brothers have some business to attend to" boomer said patting my back.

"O-of course boomer" I said smiling and taking my sisters hands. Once the boys we out of ear shot I quickly rounded on my siblings.

"Blossom they know, and we're going to die. I don't want to die, not yet. Its to early" I said in a hushed voice.

"Bubbles bubbles, you just need to calm down all right? I don't know what we're going to do, maybe w-we should call It of-" she bagan but buttercup cut her off.

"No. We are going to continue with the plan. We help the professor we get out and save the world. For life is meaningless if all we have to do is serve the bad side and give in to things. So we are going to be brave and strong and help all our friends, and restore sanity to this world, do you understand me?"

"Yes, your right buttercup, your absolutely right" blossom said.

"Y-yes I want to save our friends"

Brick POV

"So, do you think they'll still try to escape?" boomer asked coming back over to me and my brothers.

"Bubbles wont, blossom will think it through first but buttercup won't back down" butch said, he was really good at reading people.

"We really kill them huh?" said boomer, he was looking down at the ground his hands clenched.

"Boomer you're my little brother, I can never imagine you being a murderer and brick I think you know you'll be able to do it but in reality its much harder then the movies make it seem. When you end someones life its like all their problems mould into one and drop on your shoulders, all their happiness turns to depression and is added to your emotions. I cant let my brothers go through what I went through, so ill kill them, all of them and ill keep your souls pure" butch said staring at the ground shaking slightly.

"I'll end all hope for this world"

**Hope you like it and yeah have fun reading it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I think about 2 chapters more and the end of the story will be axon us. KEEP REVIEWING **

**Competition**

**You know at the end of some of my chapters ive been saying like 3 more days and 2 more days and stuff. Review your guess for what it means and you'll be a character in another story ill be writing, also tell me your real name. GOOD LUCK!**

Buttercup POV

God damn stupid palms! They keep sweating. Butch is definitely suspicious. But then again, theres something wrong with him, he keeps staring into space and mumbling to his-self.

"Butch, what's up?"

"Hmm what? Oh… ah nothing im fine," he replied standing up, and crossing over to the window.

"Whatever you say" I murmured.

Theres been something that has been bothering me, ever since the plans taken place. The fact that I could die without doing stuff that I've always wanted to do. Like going to one of those great mexico parties and having ice cream in vienna on a boat. But ever since I read the hunger games book (reading that now, its bloody brilliant) ive always wanted to be in a competition were I have to take people out, not killing, maybe knocking out.

"Butch, can you do me a massive favour, perhaps bringing my sisters and your brothers" I asked.

"What is it?"

"What if we all played extreme paintball?"

"Sure, ill organise it, any space?" butch said flipping through a magazine.

"Can we do it in the forest?" I asked picking at my nails.

"Yeah this afternoon, 5:00pm at night, should be fun in the dark, ill go tell my brothers, you tell your sisters" said butch standing up.

I nodded in response, and rose walking toward the door. I strolled into the corridor, to be met by, none other than my sisters.

"Hey guys, at 5 this afternoon we are all gonna play paintball, you know how I always wanted to?" I said. They both nodded.

"Sounds fun, you didn't want to do this because you may die do you" blossom asked.

"Thanks for that blossy, you just made bubbles upset" I said patting bubbles on the back as she sniffled.

"Oh sorry bubbles, no its ok, its gonna be fun, good practise at manuvering" she said. Bubbles perked up a bit.

"Yeah! Its sounds like a really fun time, ill go get my outfit!" she said skipping down the hallway. Rolled my eyes, she always could come back from anything. She hasn't changed at all.

"Blossom, you need to be really careful about what you say to bubbles, she takes things way to seriously" I said walking with her back to my room.

"Yeah, but don't always look on the dark side of things, try and stay positive about our situation" she said ruby eyes looking deep into my emerald ones.

"Okay, but prepare yourself for what may be coming"

…_1 day…_

**Just like the 1 day kinda thing, try and gues what it means.**


	21. speciial announcment

Hi readers, I know its annoying but I have to go away for a week and wont be able to update. Sorry for the inconvenience .


	22. final chapter part 1

**Final chapter part 1**

**BTW IM NOT DOING THE PAINTBALL SCENE**

Buttercup POV

I looked into the mirror. Today was the day that we would try and escape. I checked over myself one more time before exiting the room, probably for the last time. I snuck into the hallway and down the stairs into the cellar were I was to meet my sisters. Bubbles was there already, a sickly pale spreading on her face and she was breathing heavily.

"Come on bubbles, its going to be ok" I reassured her patting her back comfortably.

"I know this is going to be hard, but your to calm, your risking your life most. Blossom is just getting the professor , me im creating a distraction but you, you are going to face of with butch and the rest, you know as soon as the sirens go off the boys will know everything and then we only have 5 minutes to escape" bubbles said shaking slightly.

Blossom entered then and wasn't looking to good herself, as soon as she entered we stopped talking and looked at her for instructions.

"Ok ive been thinking this through a lot, and this is whats gonna happen, Bubbles at 10:13 you create the distraction, ill run down to the professor and free him with this key" she said holding up a key, "Then buttercup at approximately 10:20 the boys will have discovered the plan and will most likely be running to stop us. As soon as you have completed you tasks you go, don't stop to help any of us, just leave for the safe house, understood?"

We nodded. I continued with a newly equipped part of the plan.

"Girls at 12:00 you leave for the resistance okay, if.. if one of us isn't there you still need to leave, its better for the world if you are there even if some of us aren't. okay, NO EXCEPTIONS" I said, quite determend.

"Ok, the time is now 9:45 ,we have to run through our respective jobs in our own minds, go over every little detail, and every thing that could go wrong" blossom said. With one last look, she left. Bubbles followed in suit and after about 5 minutes of standing there I moved along with them aswell.

I moved back along the hallway and into my room. I slumped into the arm chair and thought, just like blossom said and thought, thought about all the obstacles, all the problems and all of the steps.

Cover blossom

Watch out for the boys

Get signal form blossom for the ok

Leave hopefully with no fights

Knock out rowdy ruff boys

Free most people in the jail (that bit the girls didn't know about)

Join sisters

I looked at my watch, startled to fin that the time was now 10:05am.

I got up and left for the spot I decided would be my shelter.

"10:11" I mutteres, just then a huge bang erupted from the area outside"

Go bubbles, she never ceases to surprise me that girl. I hope she'll have more chances.

"I crouched down as people ran through the halls. And then halls were empty. The creak of the jail gate brought my attention to the next part of the plan. A shuffling of footsteps, and a deafening siren that announced the boys would be here in a few minuted. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could toward the jail.

"Buttercup" I stopped dead at the voice and turned around to see butch, standing there shaking.

"B-butch, I was just running to see what had happened" I said hurridely.

"I know what your planning, we've known all along" butch said still not looking at me.

"What do you mean"

"I mean your escape plan, and thanks to you, I have to k-kill you and your sisters" Did he sound…remorseful.

"You can kill me butch, but you will never find my sisters, they will stop you even if you kill me" I said standing my ground.

"That would work really well, if I didn't know where your sisters were"

Fuck.

**Part 2 next chapter. **


	23. final chapter part 2

**LAST CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy, after I finish my other one ill start up some new stories.**

Butch POV

Buttercup stood in that all too familiar fighting stance that we all know and hate. I took a deep breath and walked forward until I was standing right in front of the black haired girl. She launched on me punching my jaw and causing me to fall to the ground. She lunged again hitting my chest multiple times. I caught her wrist once and pulled her up with me, slamming her back against the wall, I heard a faint crack. I kicked her side and punched her nose, which started bleeding. She coughed blood up onto the floor. Wiping her mouth she scowled at me. She tried to kick me in the head but I caught her foot, swinging her and slamming her on the ground. She groaned and rolled over. I kicked her back to stop her from standing up. I knew she was close to… giving up. I repeatedly kicked her side, making her cough up more and more blood.

I slammed my fist on her back, one more blow.

"Please…" she whimpered. If you hadn't caught up, I was kneeling next to the failing body of buttercup, about to strike the final blow. But something was keeping me from crashing my hand down on her stomach.

"W-why couldn't you leave well enough alone" I whispered tears streaking down my cheeks and sliding onto the floor.

"You don't have to do (cough) this"

"B-but I do, and I don't have a choice" I replied, trying to stop my tears.

"Then kill me, if you really believe (cough) you don't have… any… other… options" she stuttered out. I was taken aback by her reply.

I rose up.

"Go. Go to your sisters and make sure I never see you again. I suggest you disguise yourself and stay low key. Now, while you have a chance" I murmured. She looked incredulously at me but staggered up anyway, I knew she could fly If she was really passionate about escaping. She was turning around, when a moment of insanity hit me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my chest, crushing my lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. I pushed her away and looked down. She stood oddly their for a second, then started running away at full speed, then kicking off the ground and crashing through the roof. And in the midst of a lime green streak flew my buttercup, a green eyed, black haired girl that I would never see again.

I hope.

Buttercup POV

Believe it or not I understood why butch kissed me; it was one last desperate moment together. I flew away, wiping away stray droplets of water that had emanated from my eyes, I was never going to see butch again. I arrived at the run down, low key shack and burst through the door. I was greeted to see my red headed sister and blonde haired sister in a worrying embrace; as soon as they spotted me they broke apart and ran to hug me.

"Buttercup, were there any problems?" blossom asked.

"N-no, it was fine, we need to go, right now" I said grabbing their hands and pulling them toward the door.

"Buttercup, whats wrong?" bubbles asked.

"Nothing, lets go" I replied, as I opened the door and kicked of, each one of my sisters beside me, my mind strayed to the presence of butches lips on mine.

Good bye… butch jojo.

**SOOO DRAMATIC, what'd ya think? Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Now a lot of you have been asking for a sequel. I have just finished 'that was then this is now' and when I finish my other 2 stories, ill right one. If any of you have a plot idea go ahead and private message me them, and if I do write a sequel ill include you name in every chapter. Ok?


	25. deal

OK, ill make all of you amazing readers a deal, if you help me by reviewing on my other 2 stories, as soon as I finish them, which shouldn't be too long. I will right a sequel. So use all of that reviewing energy and project it onto my other stories. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE. YOUR AWESOME ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Well i think we're all in agreement that i do need to make a sequel to this story. I've started working on it. But first i must ask a favour of you all. if you were my faithful reader through this story and you got excited when you saw this update i would like you to comment telling me how much you want a sequel. if i get less than 5 new comments, i will unfortunately not make a sequel. Multiple comments from the same user don't count.

I love you all.

Thanks for your faithfulness.

:


End file.
